Nuestro final feliz I
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: One-shot para el reto de Sna Valentín del foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré. Shikamaru cuenta cómo han sido para él los minutos siguientes al final de la Cuarte Guerra Ninja, junto a Ino.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero el bachillerato me está comiendo viva, y casi no tengo tiempo para respirar. Pero como hoy es San Valentía y es un día tan especial, he querido compartirlo con vosotros.**

**Este será el primero de tres one shots, que estarán relacionados, pero que podéis leer por separado (no es necesario leer los tres para enterarse de todo).**

**Situación: El final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y yo sólo utilizo el argumento de esta historia por entretenimiento, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, como siempre.**

**Los tres shots son muy muy muy sencillitos, pero espero que os gusten. Disfurtad con la lectura~~**

* * *

Cuando ya no queda nada tangible, nada visible, nada vivo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Todo ha sido devastado. La guerra se ha alimentado de nosotros, tanto de cuerpos como de mentes. Ha ido avanzando poco a poco, y no hemos sabido detener sus inminentes ganas de destrucción.

Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar: ni familia, ni amigos, ni siquiera bienes materiales. Nada. Vacío.

¿A quién hemos salvado? Todos estamos muertos. Muertos en vida. Si hubiésemos perdido la guerra, el resultado hubiese sido parecido. Vería lo mismo que estoy viendo ahora: Cuerpos inertes a mi alrededor, doblados en formas imposibles debido al dolor; cuerpos con vida, con los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto en concreto en medio del cielo; cuerpos sollozando y con el rostro desencajado.

Todo el entusiasmo se ha ido. ¡Qué bien! Nos hemos cargado a los malos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué precio hemos tenido que pagar para acabar con ellos?

Uno muy alto, a mi parecer.

Y en medio de toda esa vorágine de pensamientos, aparece ella. Esos océanos azul claro que me invitan a sumergirme en ellos.

No tengo palabras, porque tampoco hay nada que decir. La situación habla por sí misma, y hace un ruido ensordecedor. Me levanto, ignorando el dolor en todo mi cuerpo debido a los golpes y camino hacia ella tambaleándome.

Agarro con fuerza su cintura y la apego a mí con ansia. Estoy seguro de que mañana tendrá moratones, pero eso no importa ahora.

Entierro mi cara en su pelo, ahora sucio, enredado y lleno de costras de sangre. No huele bien, pero ese mal olor me ayuda a saber que sigue con vida. Oigo cómo solloza amargamente entre mis brazos, y odio no poder hacer nada al respecto. No hay palabras para describir este horrible momento.

-Estás… Estás vivo.- murmura.

-Y tú también.- contesto.

Y eso es lo único que necesitamos saber, al menos por ahora. Con esa única afirmación, tenemos que volver a construir nuestras vidas. Estamos vivos. Ella se separa un poco de mí, y yo acaricio la piel des pómulos, llena de moratones e hinchazones.

-Eres hermosa.

Y, entonces, la beso. La beso como no la he besado nunca, porque este sutil roce es diferente. Tengo la sensación de que nuestra relación ha vuelto a nacer con este simple beso.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar hacia ningún sitio, hacia donde sea, lejos del campo de batalla.

Empieza a oscurecer, y nuestras piernas nos han llevado a Konoha inconscientemente, como si ese lugar nos brindase la protección necesaria para pasar la noche.

Suspiro.

Los recuerdos me asaltan, y sé que ella se siente tan perdida e indefensa como yo porque empieza a temblar. Le doy un apretón en la mano y la llevo hasta la primera casa que encuentro.

Cuando caemos de espaldas en la cama desconocida, parece como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella se duerme al instante, ya que a su cuerpo no le queda ni una gota de adrenalina y necesita descansar.

Me echo de costado para verla mejor, y cuando veo sus párpados cerrados, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Debemos buscar a los heridos, curarlos y hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvan a sus casas. Debemos darles un entierro digno a las víctimas de la guerra.

Debemos reconstruir todo lo que haya sido derruido. Debemos crear una nueva generación, transmitiéndoles todo lo que ahora estamos sintiendo, pero también haciéndoles saber que los buenos momentos existen.

Debemos encender de nuevo la llama de nuestros corazones. Debemos volver a soñar.

Debemos enamorarnos un poco más cada día. Debemos pasar página, pero no dejar de recordar estas fatídicas semanas.

Debemos hacer todo eso porque, tras las muchas calumnias pasadas, he llegado a la conclusión de que nos merecemos un final feliz.

No hay tiempo que perder. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que en el momento menos esperado, ésta puede esfumarse.

Zarandeo a Ino hasta que abre un ojo, molesta por la interrupción de su descanso.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Casarme contigo.- digo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Que quiero casarme contigo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no dice nada. Se lanza a buscar mis labios. Me da un beso lleno de pasión desmedida, de necesidad y de amor infinito.

-Te amo.- le digo.

Y ella sonría. Por primera vez en días, sonríe. Y yo pienso que esa sonrisa podría ser perfectamente mi final feliz.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya sabéis, ¡me alimento de reviews! Si podéis, me gustaría que me dejaseis una comentando cómo os ha parecido, si os ha gustado, si hay algo mal... Lo que queráis decirme.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín, que aunque sea el día del amor, también lo es de la amistad. Un besazo.**


End file.
